Sprained Ankle
by Kestrealbird
Summary: Tsuna is constantly over working himself for his friends. Reborn's constantly making sure he doesn't hurt himself.


**Disclaimer: **Characters not mine

**A/N: **A quick R27 one-shot based on the silly sentence prompt "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle"

* * *

It was true that Reborn was a sadistic tutor, and Tsuna really wished he would cut down on the insane tortu-tutoring sometimesbut if there was one thing Tsuna had learnt, it was that for all his sadism, cruelty adn downright insanity, Reborn was not, in fact, a heartless asshole. To most it would seem that Reborn pushed him to his limits, this was only half true. Reborn pushes him, yes, but not to the point that either he passed out, or simply couldn't move at all. In fact, if Tsuna started over-doing it Reborn was the first to tell him off and force him to rest. During the time that his friends were being sent to the hospital over and over again, Tsuna was refusing to rest, he was busy comforting the kids, doing chires around the house-all of them really-and doing all his schoolwork not to mention the training he was going through. Reborn noticed this and-somehow-managed to force him to rest withuout actually hitting him. Back then it'd surpised him-why wouldn't it?-now, though, he found it normal.

Reborn was constantly looking out for Tsuna. He could tell that the boy was the type to overwork themselves, yet hypocritacally tell off everyone else for doing exactly that. Because of this, Reborn had taken it upon himself to keep an extra close eye on Tsuna just in case. He was glad he had. More times than he dared to count he had found himself getting the boy to just rest for once. He knew from first hand experience that, despite what everyone on the outside might think, Tsuna was cnstantly helping his mother around the house; Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, fetching groceries; Tsuna would dump everything he was doing if his mother asked him to. It was the same for everyone else he had gotten close to; need some groceries? he'll do it, want some help? sure, have a fever or a cold? he'll look after you no problem. This irritated Reborn to no end. Which is wy he wasn't surprised that Tsuna had decided upon himself to run around Namimori doing errands for everyone he knew.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Dame-Tsuna" The now un-cursed Adult Reborn stted as he looked down at the panting brunet on the grassy ground. Tsuna looked up at the other and had the audacity to smile.

"I'm fine" he replied. Such an obvious lie, he could barely stand up right now. Tsuna may be sixteen and he may have grown out his hair, but some things never changed. He still had a very feminine frame-Reborn was sure he always would-and he was still prone to overworking himself. Frowning Reborn shook his head and glanced at the naturally pale skin of the other that was showing a slight flushness due to his over-exertion.

"Dame-Tsuna you can barely stand, let alone walk. I highly doubt that you'll be able to do much in your current state"

"I can so stand and walk" Tsuna pouted. Reborn raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Then prove it"

"Fine" Tsuna huffed as he slowly stood up and-yelped when he put pressure on his right ankle before sitting down again and cradling it. His tutor sigh.

"Here, let me see" Reborn knelt down and held the ankle with angelic care, taking note of the whimpers that left the brunet's throat. "Hmmm" He moved it around and nodded when Tsuna yelped at the pain it caused. "You've sprained it" He said lightly.

"No shit" The other hissed. Reborn looked up and fixed with an I-told-you-so look. "Oh shut up"

"I haven't said anything"

"Didn't need to" Silence lapped between them for a few minutes until Reborn bent over and grabbed Tsuna's waist. "What are you doing!?" Tsuna shrieked as he was hoisted over the Hitman's shoulder. Reborn stood up and turned toward the quickest route to Namimori.

"I'm carrying you back Idiota"

"Put me down!" Another shriek. Sighing Reborn placed a hand on the brunet's derriere , feeling slight pride as he felt the others heated blush radiate off his face and neck.

"If you squirm I'll hit you" he sounded a little too happy at that prospect Tsuna realized. With a sharp clack, he shut his mouth and allowed himself to be carried over the raven's shoulder. After a few minutes he heard someone whistle and was irked to realize that Shamal had come across them.

"Looks like you've struck gold Reborn!"

"I never knew you were into men Shamal!"

"I'm not but you are!" Tsuna swore he was going to castrate the other in his sleep after this was over.

"Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle" He pleaded quietly to the other once Shamal had gone his merry way. Reborn smirked.

"If I do you'll hurt yourself even more, which will then cause unnessecary worry between your guardians" Feeling Tsuna roll his eyes with his sixth sense Reborn added "and maman" That caused Tsuna to stiffen exponentially.

"Fine" It was easier to resign himself to such a degrading fate rather than worry his mother needlessly. Tsuna frowned when he felt Reborn stopping in his tracks, opening his mouth to ask what the other was doing he was suddenly moved so that his legs wrapped around the Hitman's waist and his arms wove around Reborn's neck.

Reborn kept his hands securely around the brunet's waist and smiled gleefully at the other's flushed expression. Leaning forward he captured the other's lips in a kiss. Through slight hesitation Tsuna kissed back. It was short and sweet but Tsuna still hid his flushed face in the crook of Reborn's neck.

"I guess you can move after all. Wonder how flexible you are like this?" Reborn murmured. Tsuna went absolutely scarlet at the other's proposition.

"There's no way I am ever doing that with a sparined ankle at 2 in the afternoon!" He yelled indigantly. Reborn laughed.

"That's fine. By the time we get back it'll be four thirty" Tsuna couldn't respond to that now could he?

"Cheat" He muttered.

"Whatever you prefer" Reborn chuckled. It really was a good thing he had soundproofed the walls of Nana's home. Tsuna may not be a screamer but the house was only small. Besides Reborn didn't want to take any chances. Those sounds were for his ears only afterall.


End file.
